In communications networks such as telephone systems, various electronics are located at the subscriber's dwelling, such as a business, home, or apartment. For dwellings wired with an Asynchronous Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL), which provides high speed data service, an electronics module called a POTS (Plain Old Telephone Service) splitter is required to allow data and voice to be combined together on one twisted pair line. The POTS splitter is essentially a low pass filter that attenuates the data signal, and passes the voice signal.
Typically, for indoor ADSL service at a dwelling where no network interface device (NID) is provided, such as at an apartment building, the data and voice signals must be separated at the point where the line first enters the dwelling. In apartments, this is typically in the kitchen of each apartment unit.
Existing methods of separating the data and voice signals include mounting an electronics module on the outer surface of the wall, such as at the bottom of the wall. Not only is this surface-mounted module aesthetically unpleasing, but it is susceptible to damage from contact with persons or objects in the dwelling.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and device for housing electronics that are connected to a telephone line to be attached behind the surface of a wall rather than on the surface of the wall.